warframefandomcom-20200222-history
K-Drive
K-Drives are Corpus-made hoverboards made from spare parts that Tenno can ride on to travel through large, expansive areas quickly whether on land or above water. The K-Drives are provided by the Ventkids located in Fortuna, and can be used on both the Orb Vallis and the Plains of Eidolon. Acquisition Players will initially receive a K-Drive Launcher upon completing the Vox Solaris quest in Fortuna, which will allow players to call in a basic default Bondi K-Drive when out in an open world environment. This basic K-Drive cannot be modded in the Arsenal nor will it gain any Affinity. In order to gain their own actual K-Drives players must advance in rank with the Ventkids by earning Standing with them in order to unlock and buy the necessary parts. Alternatively, players can buy a randomly assembled K-Drive through the Ventkids' Daily Specials, which can be purchased for Platinum. Players can manage their K-Drives in the Vehicles section of the Arsenal, where players can select their active K-Drive as well as modify their Mods loadout. Affinity and Standing Players can earn Ventkids Standing by performing special moves and maneuvers called Tricks with their K-Drive. These Tricks also earn Affinity for assembled K-Drives, allowing them to rank up. Your standing gain corresponds to 1/4 of a successful trick score (for example a maximum score of 3,000 will gain you +750 Standing). Ventkids Standing and K-Drive affinity can be earned both on the Orb Vallis and the Plains of Eidolon. While riding a K-Drive, various purple crystals will appear in various locations throughout the world map, which can be picked up to temporarily increase the standing gain multiplier for tricks. Controls and Tricks Use to move K-Drive forward, left, backwards, and right. Players can dismount from a K-Drive using the Interact (default ) key. Hold (Sprint) to activate the K-Drive's boost. Boost has no limit; it can be activated indefinitely. To ollie, press (Jump). Further, press and hold charge your jump and get extra height as well as timing your perfect jump. While activating Boost will not generate extra jump height, be on the lookout for certain environmental objects, such as ramps, that can send you further and higher. Grinds Many objects in the environment can be grinded, such as guard rails, pipes, tree roots and vines. When approaching one, ollie the K-Drive up, and hold (Crouch) to perform this trick. To dismount the grind, just release or use to jump off. Spin and Flip Combinations While in the air, press again to perform a Copter trick (frontside 360). The following keys will also perform spins: * + or + Copter (Frontside) * + or + Copter (Backside) The following key combinations will perform flips: * + - Nose Planker * + - Tail Planker * + - Frontside Rollout * + - Backside Rollout Board Grabs While in the air, the following key combinations will perform style grabs on the K-Drive: * + - Nose Clutch * + - Tail Clutch * + - Frontside Clutch * + - Backside Clutch While performing a grind, perform any grab combination ( + Direction) to add more style to your grind. Grab Combinations Combine grabs and spins and twists for even more stylish airtime antics: * + , - Nose Spinja * + , - Tail Spinja * + , - Frontside Spinja * + , - Backside Spinja * + , - Nose Clutch Planker * + , - Tail Clutch Planker * + , - Frontside Skyrocker * + , - Backside Skyrocker Trick Score The score received for a trick chain is determined by the duration counter and the trick multiplier. The duration counter is calculated using (seconds x 6.6) and is represented during a trick chain by the larger number on the bottom right side of the screen. However, if the player is grabbing the board, this multiplier increases to 8.6 over the duration of the grab. The trick multiplier is naturally increased by performing tricks, and it is represented by the "x n" next to the duration* counter. The multiplier starts at x1 and increased by x2 for every successful trick, however, in order to earn points, the player must perform a trick* (increasing the multiplier to x3), or grab the board for a certain amount of time. Doing the same trick multiple times in a row will not increase the multiplier, but a trick can be repeated in a trick chain. The score received from a trick chain is then calculated by multiplying the duration counter and the trick multiplier. *Grinding is counted as a trick Examples: *No charge jump + grab = No points *No charge jump + any trick = 21 points *No charge jump + 2 tricks = 35 points *Fully charged jump + grab = 22 points *Fully charged jump + any trick = 51 points *Fully charged jump + 3 tricks = 119 points Times used in testing: *No charge jump: About 1.2 seconds *Full charge jump: About 2.5 seconds Notes: *More testing needs to be done to determine precise multiplier values *All tests were done with the Bondi K-Drive (unmodded) *The player must be moving to receive any points. *The maximum amount of points a player can recieve in a single trick chain is 3000 Crafting K-Drives are assembled as a modular system, comprised of 4 different parts: the Board, Reactor, Nose, and the Jet, which are then constructed into a completed K-Drive. Unlike similar modular systems such as Zaws and Kitguns, K-Drive components are purely cosmetic, thus players can mix and match parts to achieve the appearance they desire. K-Drives can be assembled by the Ventkids. Their clubhouse is located on the second floor of Fortuna above Legs' shop. Board The Board is the largest component of the K-Drive, comprising the main body upon which the Tenno ride on. There are three boards available: Bad Baby, Flat Belly and Needlenose. Reactor The Reactor component is a large part on the K-Drives rear, which houses their main power plant. There are three reactors available: Arc Twelve, Coldfusor and Hothead. Nose The front of the K-Drive contains the Nose component. There are three noses available: Beaky, Dink-a-Donk and Wingnut. Jet The K-Drives are propelled by a pair of Jets, which are found to the sides of the Reactor component. There are three jets available: Fatboys, Step Tens and Twin Kavats. Mods Assembled K-Drives can be modded to improve their performance in various ways, which can help in earning more Standing as well as giving various offensive abilities to allow the K-Drive to be used against enemies. K-Drives can also be upgraded with Orokin Reactors and Forma to further improve their customization, and unlike other Modular items do not require Gilding to receive upgrades. Notes *K-Drive is the first and only modular equipment with no gilding feature. *Tenno can use K-Drive to ride on top of the blizzard created by Exploiter Orb for extended period of time. Bugs *According to Devstream 119, players are supposed to be able to name K-Drive when assembles it, since there is no gilding, but unable to do so due to a bug caused by removal of K-Drive gilding at the later stage of development. However, this is not the case for K-Drive bought from Today's Special. Media WARFRAME - Easy 3k Points with K-drives How to Create a new Hoverboard Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) How to Mod & Customize the K-Drive Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) Patch History ;Changes *Removed the Ventkid Standing icon from the K-Drive race completion screen. Ventkid Standing is simply earned by doing tricks out in Orb Vallis. *Ventkid Standing for races will be coming in a future update as noted in Update 24! ;Fixes *More fixes towards Loki Switch Telepor﻿t being able to kick other players off of K-Drives. *Fixed sometimes seeing other players on their K-Drive playing normal idle animations (ie. no K-Drive poses). *Fixed a crash when dismounting a K-Drive running the 32-bit version of Warframe. ;K-Drive Changes & Fixes *Removed the cap of 5 tricks in a single jump. You may now trick infinitely if your jump is good enough. *Fixed spamming left click before entering a grind giving more points then a normal grind. *Fixed Loki being able to Switch Teleport other players off their K-Drive and ride off into the snowy abyss while they cry in the snow. *Fixed custom built K-Drives appearing to not be connected and animating separately. *Fixed ability to K-Drive under water after ragdolling into it. *Fixed K-Drive jump FX lingering if the rider falls off while charging a jump. *Fixes towards wonky K-Drive movement/animations due to latency. *Fixed a small hitch when using a K-Drive for the first time. *Fixed lingering K-Drive race Icons on the HUD. ;Changes *Removed unintended ability to use the K-Drive in the Fortuna elevator. *Companions will now teleport to you immediately after you dismount from Archwing or a K-Drive (if you’re in a safe zone). *Removed K-Drive Mods from Boosters and the Transmutation table. ;Fixes *Fixed Boon missing from certain K-Drive race locations in Orb Vallis. *Fixed a case of having permanent ability block if you get on K-Drive in certain areas near the Fortuna elevator. *Fixed K-Drives ignoring lasers and not triggering alarms. *Fixed K-Drive not being immune during a certain phase of the Vox Solaris quest. *Fixed getting stuck on your K-Drive in a certain pile of rocks in Vallis. *Introduced. }} Category:Update 24 Category:Corpus Category:Mechanics Category:Solaris Category:K-Drive